Harry Potter: The Lost Sphere
by RaidenLovesYaoi
Summary: New additions come to Hogwarts. However, it is said they are from a rare family in which is more well known than the Malfoys, there is said that these five additions carry something hidden with them that they shouldn't. What is more weird- they all being sorted into Slytherin -or- having that object they are forbidden to bring to Hogwarts? OCs. Slight Yaoi. R&R!


**Harry Potter: The Lost Sphere.**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

**Author: Hello everyone. This is my very first Harry Potter fanfic and I'm not sure if I'll keep creating more stories about it. My reasons are depending how this piece of work goes. If it goes well, I'll be motivated to do more. Alright, enough of my unnecessary speech and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter Nor It's Characters. I Own Only My OCs.**

**Warning: Slight boyxboy scenes, OCs, Cussing, And Arguments.**

**Chapter 1: The New Students.**

**~.0.~**

**~.o.~**

"Aah! It's good to be back!" Ron said as he stretched before filling his plate with food while both Hermione and Harry laughed at him.

"Looks like Ron wanted to get out of the house that badly" commented Neville. Ron nodded while both his brothers, Fred and George, joined them at the Gryfindor table.

"He's been whining about returning back." both the Weasley twins said. "He never shut up for not even second. Mother had to force him to do chores around the house."

"I wasn't whining!" Ron exclaimed to his mischievous brothers. "I had to clean up all your mess in which I wasn't even part of it!"

"Whatever~" both twins said in unison. The whole Gryfindor table roared with laughter while Ron huffed and decided to eat than bothering to argue with his brothers.

"So, how was your vacation, Harry?" Hermione asked as she served herself a little amount of food.

"Haven't we already went this through by letters?" Harry laughed.

"Oh, that's right. I have forgotten." Hermione laughed as well. They dug in, chattering about anything new and about their classes. The chattering throughout the Dining was volume low when the four Houses heard one of the great double doors open, revealing Filch as he jogged his way toward Professor Dumbledore's table, panting and sweating. Dumbledore rose to his feet and made his way around the table to get to Filch. Everyone whispered and murmured as the Headmaster spoke with Filch until they saw Filch jog back where he came from and out of sight. They all started to talk loudly about what was going on until they heard Professor McGonagall lightly ringing using her spoon against her glass.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore announced. Everyone quieted down, all turning their gaze to the Headmaster. "Thank you. As you can see, we are having five new additions."

"What?" Ron whispered as everyone started to chatter again about the new additions.

"Five of them?" Neville questioned. "That means that they'll be sorted by the Sorting Hat."

"Silence, silence." The Headmaster spoke again, a hand raised. "These five new additions will have to be sorted to their houses and also, to their rightful grade." He paused, looking at all the students whispering among each other. "Let's welcome these students as for they would be joining us for now on!" the Headmaster announced, signaling Filch to allow the new students to enter. Filch nodded and beckoned for the new students to follow him as he walked toward the Headmaster, the Sorting Hat in hand. Everyone from the different houses gasped at the new students. The first boy had midnight shoulder-length hair, almost Professor Snape's style, with pale skin and icy blue eyes. He appeared to be glaring, almost scowling which gave off a rather disturbed aura around. To his left, was another boy with short brown hair and emerald green eyes. He appeared to be harmless and cute since he looked a bit short than the first boy. To his right was a girl. Gosh, she was beautiful. Her long, silky midnight hair reached to her mid of her small back, bangs framed her face perfectly, her stormy grey eyes stood out by the help of her pale skin. Few students whistled but she did not respond, instead, she glared.

"That is one scary girl.." Ron whispered.

"She's so fine~" both Fred and George said in unison.

"You guys are…" Ron shook his head, he didn't want to bother.

Behind the two boys and the girl, were tall, twin boys. Both looked alike. Midnight black hair that framed their faces perfectly, making their stormy grey eyes stand out more. The five students gracefully stood in front of the Headmaster who nodded and turned to beckon Professor McGonagall to take charge of the sorting. She nodded and now stood in front of the new additions with the Sorting Hat in on her right hand while a scroll on her left.

"With this, will determine the house you'll be in." Professor McGonagall explained, then she unscrolled the scroll, reading the first name. "Teikeri, Shingu."

The first boy with shoulder-length hair stepped up as Professor McGonagall waved her wand and out appear a stool for him to sit on. He sat on the stool and stared ahead as the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head.

"_**Hmm.. What could had cause my disturbance?" **_the Sorting Hat spoke, which did not scare Shingu. He remained indifferent. _**"I see… You are not fazed by me… Which makes me wonder in where to place you. Yes, you hold power within yourself… A burning blue flame of authority…. You would have serve well in Ravenclaw if it weren't for that attitude of yours…. Hmm… High IQ…. Flawless… Yes…. I'll put you in….. SLYTHERIN!"**_

The Slytherin table cheered wildly as Shingu stepped down from the stool and turned to walk toward his table.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" one of the fourth years greeted Shingu who nodded and took a seat next to Malfoy who stared in amazement.

"Oh bloody hell…." Ron whispered. "Another Slytherin…."

"Not all of them will be." Hermione said.

"Looks like Professor Snape is proud of the new addition." Neville said. They dare look at Professor Snape who nodded at his house's direction.

"He would when it comes to his house.." Ron grumbled.

" Teikeri, Daisuke." Professor McGonagall called. The emerald-eyed boy step up and sat on the stool, looking at the ground in a shy manner. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head, did it hummed, making Daisuke look toward Shingu's direction.

"_**Hmm… High IQ as well…. Well organized….Flame of authority as well… For such a boy like you….You would have done well in Gryfindor.." **_the Sorting Hat hummed.

"What does he mean done well? He looks like he wouldn't harm a fly!" Ron whispered to Harry who nodded in agreement.

"He might look like it but looks can be deceiving~" Fred and George said.

"How would you know?" Ron questioned.

"We bet 50 bucks that he will be put in Slytherin~" Fred said.

"50 bucks?" Hermione questioned incredulously.

"Alright." Ron agreed.

"But Ron!" Hermione hissed. "You don't know them, how will you determine he'll be put into another house other than Slytherin?"

"Hermione, he could be put in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw!" Ron whispered.

"What's with the flame of authority?" Nevile asked. Hermione shook her head at Ron for being stupid and turned her head to look at Neville.

"The flame of authority means the significance of either a pureblood or something about holding more power." Hermione explained. "There's ways to put it. Negative or Positive. Shingu's might be of negative purpose."

_**"- and... I'll put you in...SLYTHERIN!"**_

Fred and George grinned at Ron while Ron slumped onto his seat.

"I told you but you didn't bother to listen.." Hermione sighed.

"How come?" Ginny asked. "He looks so cute and harmless.."

"Well, Ginny" George started. "Even cute things have to be bad at times~" Both Fred and George said.

"Teikeri, Akihiko." Professor McGonagall announced. The long haired beauty stepped up and hoisted herself onto the stool, smiling toward her brothers.

_**"Hmm... Another Teikeri, eh? Your family do have quite the wealth and authority on them... There is no doubt you'll be put into... SLYTHERIN!"** _the Sorting Hat hummed. Both Fred and George scowled as their beauty hopped off the stool, skipping her way toward her two brothers.

"Boomer.." Both the Weasley twins said, solemnly.

"Bloody hell... It's almost a whole family here..." Ron gasped softly. Only the two remaining Teikeri twins were left. "I bet they'll be put into Slytherin.."

"Right you are~" Fred and George boomed.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry turned to look at Hermione. "Who are the Teikeri's?"

"Teikeris are a family well known. All the members are pureblood and run businesses through out the whole world. Their background history is unknown and they all seem talented in quite anything." Hermione explained.

"How come you know this?" Ron questioned.

"_Because,_" Hermione emphasized. "Everyone knows the name Teikeri.."

"I heard they're Japanese." Luna spoke as she sat herself on the Gryfindor table beside Ron, glancing at the Slytherin table in which the two Teikeri twins joined with. "Quite well known. In fact, more known than the Malfoys."

"Luna is right." Neville nodded. "I heard of them too. It is said that the Teikeris carry something hidden within their family but no one knows what."

"I thought it was a rumor?" Oliver Wood questioned as well.

"It was." Luna replied. "But those rumors were good to be true."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"They're here for an purpose." Luna said. "We might not know why but we should keep an eye on them."

"Are you crazy?" Ron questioned, not liking how this was going. "This is Slytherins we're talking about!"

"Unless you want to use the poly juice again, Ron." Hermione suggested.

"Ugh, no!" Ron groaned.

"Then what should we do?" Neville asked.

"Why not get along with them?" Luna suggested.

"Have you lost your mind?" Ron dare question.

"Wait, Luna may have a point." Harry said. Ron looked at him with disbelief. "Ron, we might get along with the younger one."

"The... younger one?" Ron questioned.

"Teikeri Daisuke." Luna said.

"I wouldn't normally speak with him." Neville said. "He might have the innocent looks-"

"Oh, but that boy is just for show!~" Fred and George beamed. "Go for the beauty!~"

"She doesn't seem too friendly.." Ginny said as they all turn to look at Akihiko who was being fawned over by the Slytherin boys.

"Look, Fred and George will try to speak with those Teikeri twins." Hermione said. She heard Fred and George groan about not having to be with Akihiko. "Ron and Neville will have to take Daisuke. Me, Ginny and Luna will take care of Akihiko. And Harry," she paused.

"I'll take Shingu." Harry said, determined.

"Right. You guys better watch out for Malfoy." Oliver said, they glanced at the Slytherins, seeing how Malfoy was trying to make an conversation with Shingu who didn't pay any interest. "For now, you guys might have a chance with one of them and try to sprout out any sort of their reason for they to be here."

They all nodded as they continued to eat their meal with less enthusiasm. They were actually worried about the ordeal. Asking themselves how are they going to manage to talk with the Teikeri brothers. Harry was actually nervous about the person he has to keep an eye for. Shingu. Harry glanced back at the Slytherin table, only to be caught off guard by Malfoy glaring at him.

"And that's... Potter." Malfoy distastefully said. Shingu did turn to look, maybe he was bored that he couldn't find anything to do other than eat. Harry held his breath as he and Shingu locked eyes. Shingu's icy blue eyes held no emotion in them. They were the stunning icy blue no one has and would do anything to gain that color for themselves. Harry didn't know whether to turn away or to actually say something to the Teikeri.

"Harry Potter?" Shingu repeated the name. His heavy Japanese ascent sounded funny in Harry's ears yet the other spoke with smooth and flawless english.

"Yes, I'm Harry." Harry said, his friends turned quiet as they watched the interaction between them.

"Don't bother with him, Shingu." Malfoy said, glaring at all the Gryfindors who were watching as well.

"I'm not obligated to talk to those who you prefer me to speak with and not." Shingu spoke, his eyes narrowing toward Malfoy who flinched at the hardened gaze. The Gryfindor table 'oo'-ed at that, some even laughing at Malfoy's reaction to it. Shingu glanced back at Harry for a brief moment before nodding and turned back to his meal.

"He treated Malfoy so bad~" the Weasley twins cooed in amusement.

"What did he say Harry?" Ron asked.

"I... He didn't say anything to me." Harry responded.

"How come?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know." Harry said. Shingu seem harmless as well. Although the rest of his brothers and sister, they had or have a nasty attitude. Akihiko would always glance at the other houses as the Slytherins talk about them, giving them all a nasty look. Same with the Teikeri twins. They either made nasty remarks, made faces or even started to play pranks on one of the Gryfindors without noticing!

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

***At Defense Against The Dark Arts, Shingu's POV***

Can someone please remind me why I'm here in the first place?

I looked around the room of my first class, Defense Against The Dark Arts (a.k.a DADA). I've noticed none of my brothers and sister were here with me, which was a relief for me. They're really bothersome when it comes to things like taking care of your 'younger' brothers. Especially Akihiko, she's the most protective of all and it is really annoying. I can't stand her, fawning over me and Daisuke. I wouldn't consider her a caring sister. Never. She might be beautiful but she has a nasty attitude in which she inherited from our mother. She doesn't show any affection. Hell would had froze over if that ever happened. As for Daisuke, he's just... an angel on the outside but he's rather a demon from the inside. Of course, we don't actually get along, not that I want to anyways. He could get killed by a dragon for all I care and I assume he would have done the same if it weren't for Akihiko interfering. My twin older brothers, Ranmaru and Haru, are the least as well. They wouldn't normally care who they mess with, especially if they happen to mess with either myself or Akihiko. Daisuke wouldn't care, he just happens not be there whenever the twins have their 'fun'.

I sighed quietly, all the chitter and chatter around me is making me meet my friend once again. Headache.

"Shingu?" I heard my name being called and I turn my bored gaze onto the blonde Malfoy. Well, aren't we being persistent?

"What is it, Malfoy-kun." I replied boredly. I don't find him anything special. Just a blonde, pureblood, rich kid. Of course, the Malfoys are well known for their wealth and power but my family seem the most rare and known throughout the whole wizard and muggle world. Us, the Teikeris, wouldn't get involve in anything that has to do with trouble, knowing the consequences. Here I am, being bothered by my classmate who is also in the same house as I, trying to make an conversation. Pathetic, I'd say.

"Where did you come from?" Malfoy asked.

Oh? Am I really that interesting to look at? Or even bother to know of? My gaze went back to staring at the small window at the far corner.

"Why does Malfoy-kun wish to know?" I questioned. "Haven't you seen a Japanese before?"

"A few." Malfoy shrugged. Ah, seems that it might be alarming to know that, I've seen few people from different places, as well. "I was just wondering that it is rare for a Japanese to have blue eyes."

"I do dare correct that I do not have a foreign father nor mother to gain this color of eyes, Malfoy-kun." I replied. It is a natural trait I just happen to gain.

"Really?" he questions again. And before he questions further, Professor Snape entered the room, swiftly making his way in front of the room.

I can't really explain why but I took a slight interest on this professor. I do not have any clue to what has caught my attention but I wouldn't let that curiosity burn out. I did notice that he was _staring_ at _me. _

"As you all can see, we have a new addition to the class." Professor Snape spoke, still, he kept his gaze on me. "I was requested to tell you all the rules here before I do continue onto the assignment I left for the others to study upon."

I heard some groaning echoing around the room and I had to roll my eyes at their pathetic whining before settling my eyes onto Professor Snape again. He did explained to me the whole rules about dorms, house points, assignments and the late lectures, including the punishments. I found it quite interesting. Everything seem so easy for me and I understood the basic. What I like about Professor Snape's class was the challenging assignments only a Gryfindor girl named Hermione, bother to do. She was a friend of Harry, so I was told.

"Since you are on your second year, Mr. Teikeri.." Professor Snape paused. I heard a few gasps from the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs, meaning they have thought I belong in the first year like Daisuke. Heh. What a sad joke not worth to laugh. "You are to be able to complete everything in this class and others as well."

"Of course, Snape-sensei." I said, my monotone voice echoed softly throughout the room. "I, an Teikeri, have the honor to do as one commands while I tend to stay here till I am well prepared." Us, Japanese, have the tradition to vow for anything like this situation. It is of formal duty and respect toward our senseis.

"Good, then." Professor Snape said, turning on his heels to grab a book and flipped it open, searching through it before settling onto a page. "With that aside, we'll work on mythical herbs to cure severed injuries."

During this potion-making assignment, he paired us up with two students from different houses (three-group project). Although there was only 49 students, I happen to be a extra and Professor Snape was looking around for any room for one more. I'd like to work on my own, thank you. I followed after Professor Snape as he approached both Hermione and... Ron was it?

"It seems Mr. Potter decided not to come today." I heard the Professor say. I change my mind. I prefer to work with sensei than being with a group with only one missing member.

"Harry told me to give you this note to explain why.." Hermione said. She had a small, yellow paper in her hand and it was snatched by sensei who read it and crumpled it.

"Time only for his stupid game." I heard sensei mumbled. I agree. "For the time being, Mr. Teikeri will work in your group. Make sure that project is finish within fifteen minutes" And with that, sensei left to check on other students. I turned my gaze onto both Hermione and Ron before approaching the empty seat beside Ron who kept giving me nasty looks. Oi, have I done wrong? Hmm.

"I would have preferred to work alone but," I paused, looking at them directly. "it wouldn't hurt no one if I work with you."

Hermione seem to think about what I said while Ron had a dumbfounded expression upon his face.

"You are Japanese. I can tell by the ascent." Hermione said suddenly. I cocked an eyebrow before nodding.

"Yes, I am. How attentive, Hermione-chan." I replied. She seemed shock to be responded without malice, same with Ron.

"W-Well, let's start working... um..." Hermione said but soon trailed off.

"Please call me Shingu. I prefer that despicable name than my last." I said. Hermione smiled a bit and nodded, not quite sure of herself.

"Of course, Shingu." Hermione said before she was lightly elbow by Ron. "_What__?"_

"_He's a Slytherin!_" Ron whispered. Ah, I don't seem to know whether it is a good sign or bad about having sensitive hearing abilities.

"Pardon me, Ron-kun." I said, catching both Hermione's and Ron's attention. "If you so distaste the Slytherin, please keep this in mind that I am not one of them who would do bad deeds. It goes without saying that a Japanese have pride and a reputation to keep afloat, meaning bad deeds will lead it to be tainted and sink to the depths of the misfortune." I said lowly so only Hermione and Ron heard me.

"What about your brothers and sister?" Ron questioned, still not convinced with my pure honest effort of persuasion.

"I do not like to be compared to them." I stated firmly. "Yes, they are my family but it does not mean we all get along in a family affection matter, Ron-kun."

Ron seem to think about it for a while as myself and Hermione got to work with the potion.

It only took us a minimum of two minutes to have the potion ready and was already approved by sensei who took it showed the other groups how it should look. Hermione was interesting to talk with, she seems to know exactly what she needs to do while Ron... he was actually a good person to talk with as well. We got along well, despite how Malfoy threw jealous glances toward our group, it was entertaining.

As Snape-sensei dismissed us, I remembered that after the fourth class, you had time to yourself to spend.

"Hey, Shingu. Why don't you come with us to the Quidditch field?" Ron asked. I knew what Quidditch was, however, I didn't wanted to go. But seeing their pleading eyes, I couldn't refuse.

"It won't hurt. I have nothing to spend my time anyways." I said as they lead me toward the mentioned field. We passed by many younger and older students, all looking at me with disbelief and confusion written all over their faces. "I do have a question though."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Is it rare for a Slytherin to hang around with Gryfindors?" I asked. This had both Ron and Hermione stop.

"Now that you mention it, it is." Hermione said.

"Ah. I see." I said, my eyes casting few glances at the students around who where staring.

"I totally forgot about it.." Ron grumbled. "But I don't wanna act like we both hate you, Shingu."

That, did took me by surprise. Not that it was the first time someone said that to me, but it was still a surprise. A Slytherin hanging around with his/her suppose arch enemy.

"Me neither." I heard Hermione said. I stared at them both before looking around again, then back to them.

"Well, let's just say I don't know anything." I said, smiling proudly.

"Maybe that's what they're thinking right now." Hermione giggled.

"Then we'll leave it as it is. Until a week or two, we'll act out our script for the performance." I said.

"A performance?" Both Hermione and Ron questioned.

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

***Quidditch Field, Normal POV***

As the two Gryfindors and Slytherin entered the Quidditch field, they bumped into Harry's team and himself.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron grinned and high-fived his friend who thanked him.

"How was training?" Hermione questioned, smiling at Harry.

"Hard work." Oliver responded instead, giving Harry a friendly nudge. His team continued toward the school with their captain following. Just as Oliver passed Hermione, he saw, to his shock, the Teikeri member.

"-and we brought Shingu along!" Ron exclamied, pointing towards Shingu who was looking around the arena in slight interest.

"What?" Harry questioned, which caught Shingu's attention.

"Ah, hello." Shingu greeted. There was no malice in his voice, nor a glint of evilness in his icy blue eyes. "I came to tag along."

"O-Oh." Harry awkwardly said. Oliver was still standing there, not believing a Teikeri would hang with them, the Gryfindors. Shingu noticed and smiled.

"Others might think I do not know nothing so it won't hurt to hang around with you, Wood-kun." Shingu said. "We, Japanese, do not grudge against nobody without a simple reason."

"Ah, what an relief then. Nice meeting you, Shingu." Oliver smiled. Shingu wasn't bad at all. He was actually friendly, more friendly than his brothers and sister. "I'll see you around, I have to go change."

"Yes, oc course. Please proceed, let not myself be of any burden to your destination, Wood-kun." Shingu smiled. Oliver returned the smile, almost sheepishly since Shingu was actually, very much attractive. As Oliver left, Harry smiled as his friends got along with Shingu, forgetting about the plan instantly.

They walked out of the Quidditch field, chattering about nonsense until they were almost going inside the school when they happen to bump into Akihiko.

Akihiko glared at Harry who was the one who bumped her and would had walked off if it weren't for spotting Shingu as well.

"Shingu?!" Akihiko exclaimed. Shingu looked at his sister with indifference.

"What do you want, Aki-san?"

"Why are you hanging around with these slugs?! Haven't the other Slytherins told you not to hang with the likes of them?!" Akihiko glared furiously.

"Hey-!" Ron started only to have Shingu's hand upon his shoulder, stopping him.

"I'm not obligated to be ordered on who to hang or not. It is my decision and my own words. Now scram off." Shingu said, making a shooing gesture in which infuriated Akihiko even more.

"Oi, Ako~" They all turned to look at the twin Teikeris. "What's with all the breathing fire?"

"Shingu is not suppose to be hanging with them!" Akihiko exclaimed. The twins blinked and looked at Hermione's, Harry's and Ron's uniforms before frowing in disgust.

"Shingu, be not of burden and move away from them." one of the twins said.

"Ranmaru-niisan, mind your own business." Shingu yawned, a way to annoy Ranmaru. It did its trick.

"Shingu.." Ranmaru growled. "Don't make us transform you into a cat so we can lock you up in Akihiko's purse.."

"Why would you bother if Aki-san lost her purse again." Shingu pointed out. Akihiko patted her Slytherin robes in horror before glaring at Shingu.

"Shut your mouth, Shingu!"

"Why don't you leave him alone?!" Hermione defended. Akihiko turned her stormy, narrowed eyes to Hermione.

"Don't butt in, you mudblood!" Akihiko growled. At this, did they all heard a nasty slap. Harry and Ron watched in horror, so did the Teikeri twins.

Hermione had her eyes closed tightly, tears already pouring down her cheeks but she did not received the slap. It was Akihiko who stood, frozen with a purple hand-mark forming on the side of her face. Shingu sighed, lowering his hand he used to slap his sister across the face.

"Y-You never laid a hand on me.." Akihiko mumbled, disbelief written on her face.

"I never did, around our parents though. But if you keep on insulting others with that nasty attitude of yours that I have to endure, I will not hesitate to make a matching mark on that wonderful face of yours." Shingu narrowed his icy blue eyes at his sister who was clutching onto her face, tears forming before she glared.

"We'll settle this matter... _right now_!" Akihiko stormed off, pushing her way through the noisy students who witness the exchange. Shingu rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione who looked at him in shock.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she won't say anything to you anymore, Hermione-chan." Shingu smiled as his twin brothers took a hold both of his arms, dragging him away.

"S-Shingu!" Both Hermione and Ron screamed after him.

"Don't follow. Be less of a burden and continue with the schedule, I'll catch up." Was all Shingu said before he was out of sight.

Harry couldn't believe Shingu had such a noble heart, he didn't believe he had one. But what he witnessed, was enough to officially declare Shingu as friendly and noble.

Unbeknownst to them Malfoy saw everything. He wasn't pleased that Shingu defended that mudblood and he was determined to detach Shingu from Harry and his gang.

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

***With The Teikeris, In The Slytherin Common Room***

"Hn!" Shingu gasped softly as he was thrown onto a chair. He coughed softly and he looked at his twin brothers, glaring slightly.

"What gives you the right to slap me?!" Akihiko yelled, throwing a flying punch to Shingu's gut. Shingu cringed but did not let any sound come out of his mouth. "And in front of everyone?! You're lucky that we had to bring you here to give you a lesson!"

Shingu straightened himself, glaring through his bangs at his sister. "Afraid it'll disappoint our parents, Aki-san?"

"You got guts to be talking to her like this, Otouto~" Haru smirked, caressing Shingu's face.

"Heh, there's more than what I could offer, Nii-san" Shingu smirked. Haru frowned but then he crushed his lips onto Shingu's who glared disgustedly. Haru smirked and let go of his younger brother's mouth who wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I did not meant _that_ kind of offer, you baka!" Shingu growled. "That's Daisuke's! I'm not like him."

"What about me?" They all turned to look at Daisuke who just got out of the dorms.

"Speaking of the Kyoto Festival.." Shingu humorously said in a deadpanned tone.

"Is it 'Rape Shingu' day?" Daisuke questioned. Shingu rolled his eyes in a irritated manner.

"No it's not. Aki-san is being a big cry baby because I slapped her.." Shingu explained. Daisuke turned his emerald gaze onto Akihiko who glared furiously.

"Isn't she always a cry baby?" Daisuke questioned, setting himself on Shingu's lap who winced. He knew Daisuke was doing it on purpose. As if saying 'you-deserve-it'.

"Shut up, Dai-kun!" Akihiko yelled.

"Neh, Shin-niichan..." Daisuke looks up at Shingu who glares down at him. "Can I eat you?"

Shingu glares at his little brother, disgustedly and pushed him off, standing. "Go eat Akihiko instead. She won't calm her damn undergarments."

"But I don't like a hole on a tree.." Daisuke pouted, clinging onto Shingu's arm who snatched his arm and pushed Daisuke into his twin older brothers.

"Why don't you all mess around before I make you all for dinner tonight and feed it to Seiro!" Shingu growled and walked out of the common room, fixing his appearance as he goes out.

"Messing with otouto is cute~" Both Teikeri twins laughed.

"That damn brat! Baka! Baka!" Akihiko growled. "I can't get out without others seeing my face!"

"Oh, quit your useless whining." Daisuke said. "Be more of use and get me some sour patch will you?"

"W-What?! You can't be serious!" Akihiko growled.

"I'm always serious whenever it comes to my sweets, Hiko-san." Daisuke said, looking at his nails.

"I hate you and Shingu!" Akihiko growled as she stormed toward the window, opening a small box and took a round object before she muttered a few things and in a explosion of green smoke, she disappeared.

"She'll still listen to me like a good crow.. hehehe" Daisuke smirked. "What are you two standing there?"

"We're not standing~" The twins said.

"Oh? You wouldn't min-" Daisuke started only to laugh as his twin brothers were already making their way out of the common room.

"We are busy~ Busy, busy, busy~" Was all the twins said and walked out.

Daisuke giggled. "Beating Shingu isn't pretty. Good thing I helped. Now... Oh... I forgot to give Hiko-san the money.. Ah well."

Daisuke giggled once more, imagining his sister's angered face.

***With Akihiko, In The Muggle World***

"Damn you, Dai-kun..." Akihiko growled as she entered a shop, grabbing a full bag of sour patch. She was dressed in normal civilian clothes so she wasn't suspicious about her appearance. She placed the bag on the counter and searched in her black, skinny jeans' pockets.

"It'll be thirty-four dollars with seventy-eight cents, miss." the clerk said boredly.

Akihiko started to panic, for she could find no money from Daisuke and found only her own money. She glared deadly and gave her money at the clerk and walked out. Once outside, she went her way toward a alley.

"Damn you... Damn you... CHIMAMIRE NO JIGOKU WA, ANATA KUSOOOOOO!" Akihiko screamed on top of her lungs.

* * *

**Author: I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said before, I'm not sure if I should continue with this fic. But if you liked it, I'll continue it. :)**

_**Translation: Chimamire no jigoku wa, anata kuso! means 'Bloody hell, damn you!'**_

_**Baka **__**means 'idiot'.**_

**Ciao Mio Amicos :D**

**-Raiden Out-**


End file.
